Song Fics
by superstar1030
Summary: Random song fics. 13 songs victorious with characters AND victorious songs with 13 characters.
1. IT CANT BE TRUE

**Random song fics. 13 songs victorious with characters AND victorious songs with 13 characters. ENJOY! First after Beck and Jade broke up Beck is now with Tori Jade dosnt like it. What will she She is like Lucy**

It cant be true

Robbie: Oh hey Jade what's up

Jade: check this out I just got the juiciest text from Cat who told me the nastiest thing about Tori

Robbie: Tori! NO WHAT?

Jade: hmm alright I'll tell you but you can't believe Cat because we all know one thing for sure

_Everything Cat says is a lie it's a lie it's a lie it's a lie. Everything cat says is a lie you better not believe her cause she said she saw Tori and Andre at the mall standing face to face laughing and talking and holding hand slurping all the way to first base but everything Cat says is a lie you better not believe her_

Robbie: Tori and Andre?

Jade: yep

Robbie: but what about Beck

Jade: ugh I know she is so full of it but really really really don't say anything

Robbie: of course not I wont say a word

Rex and Cat: yello

Robbie: Rex

Jade: Cat!

Cat and Rex: Yo

Robbie_: Every thing Cat says _

_Jade: everything Robbie says_

_R and J: it's a lie it's a lie it's a lie_

_Robbie: everything Cat says is a lie_

_Jade: everything Robbie says is a lie_

_R and J: you better not believe her/him_

_Robbie: cause I just heard that_

_R and J: she/he said she/he saw _

_Robbie: Tori and Andre on their bikes having a little race_

_Jade: When Robbie saw Tori at the park letting Andre get to 2__nd__ base_

_Robbie: but everything Cat says is a lie _

_R and J: you better not believe her_

_Cat, Robbie, and Rex: holy macorli oh it can't be true no you can't repeat a single word I'm telling you and oh can you imagine what Beck would do if you heard that kind of a rumor_

Jade: YO VEGA

Tori: what do you want Jade

Jade: Look I'm not mad that Beck dumped me and went to you

Tori: Thanks Jade!

Jade: DON'T THANK ME! Besides Cat says Andres the one who got you two together Andre's the one you should be thanking

Tori: really!

Jade: In fact to show there are no hard feelings I'll set up a little get together between the two of you

Tori: I guess you are my friend after all

Jade: NO! Nozu 5 o'clock

Andre: its 5 o'clock I'm here so what are you up to Jade

Jade: don't be so suspicious I'm not mad at you for getting Beck to dump me Tori just said she wanted thank you in person I'm only helping to bring people together

Andre: thanks Jade I'm glad we can all finally be friends

Jade: NO! 

_Robbie: Everything Ca_t s_ays_

_Cat: everything Rex says _

_Rex:Robbie says_

_C, R, R: it's a lie it's a lie it's a lie_

_Robbie: making up stories I don't know why_

_C,R,R: you better not believe her/him _

_Rex:so don't say nothing_

_Cat: but he just told me_

_Robbie: She said she saw_

_C,R,R: Tori and andre at the game and they vanished with out a trace when she/he saw Tori under the bleachers letting Andre get to 3__rd__ base_

_Cat, Robbie, Rex, Sinjin, Festus, Helen: Holy mokoroli oh it cant be true theres a aful lot of trouble they could get into and OH can you imagine what Beck would do if he heard that kind of a rumor_

Sikawitz: What's going on

Lane: Tori and Andre together?

Sikawitz: its everywhere its

Lane: but who would start a rumor about Tori and Andre being together

S and L: Jade

Lane: we have got to worn Tori

Sikawitz: she said she was going to Nozu come on

_Robbie: Everything Tori says is a lie it's a lie it's a lie it's a lie_

_Rex: doing the tongue with some other guy you better belive it_

_C,R,R,S,F,H: Cause he said she said they said they sawTori and andre at the movies Tori and Andre at the pool Tori and Andre at the Zoo_

_Jade: and I just saw them right now!_

Beck: where!

Jade: at Nozu

**YEAH FIRST SONG UP! Please review!**

**-Lucy**


	2. Hey KendraTake a Hint

**Hi okay I'm putting two songs in this chapter because one of t hem is REALLY short. The first one takes place during Tori and Jade's play date.**

**Part of Hey Kendra**

_Sikawitz: you 2 are going to date_

_Jade: what date_

_Sikawitz: this date_

_Jade: what date_

_Sikawitz: this date. This date you are going on_

_Jade: there is no date_

_Sikawitz: yes there is Jade_

_Jade and Tori: I am going home right now_

_Sikawitz: no your not unless you want an F_

_Jade and Tori: FINE!_

_**Ok in this next one Lucy is getting hit on by malcom and Kendra is getting hit on by Archie in the movie theatre**_

_**Take A Hint**_

_Kendra: why am I hit on by the boys I never like I can always see them coming from the left and from the right _

_Lucy: I don't want to be a priss I'm just trying to be polite but it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Kendra: ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot_

_Lucy: you think that we should hook up but I think that we should not_

_Kendra: you had me at hello than you opened up your mouth _

_Lucy and that is when it started going south OH_

_L and K:Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lipsstop your staring at my HEY take a hint take a hint no you cant buy me a drink let me tell you what I thick I think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint _

_Kendra: it seems you still don't get it so lets take it from the top_

_Lucy: you asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop_

_Kendra: and if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_L and K: you'd be here and id be on a yatch OH get you hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my HEY take a hint take a hint no you cant buy me a drink let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint. What about no don't you get so go and tell your friends I'm not really interested._

_Kendra: Its about time that your leaving _

_Lucy: im gonna count to 3 then open my eyes and you'll be gone 1._

_Kendra: get your hands off my_

_Lucy: 2._

_Kendra: or I'll punch you in the_

_Lucy: 3_

_Kendra: stop your staring a t my_

_Lucy: HEY_

_L and K: take a hint take a hint I am not your missing link let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint_

_Kendra: WOAH_

_L and K: get your hand off my hips or ill punch you in the lips stop your staring at my HEY take a hint take a hint. TAKE A HINT!_

**Ok would have been up sooner but I kept writing Tori and Jade instead of Lucy and Kendra. Not very proud with this chapter but how do you like it. Please review.**

**-Lucy**


	3. Get me What I need

**I'm back and in this its right after tori came to Hollywood arts. Cabbie chapter!**

Robbie: there's the cool kids(show Beck) there's the preps(Show Cat)(**even though she is not really a prep)** and there's the skate punks and the jocks(Andre) (**I know still not right)** and then there's me. There's the losers(Sinjin), there the nerds and there the stoners and the Goths(Jade) and then there's me but then there's you cause you the new kid in the school your not defined by one specific breed. And so you're free to flit from group to group from scene to scene cause you the condulate the medium the go between witch means your perfectly positioned to get me what I need.

Tori:Its impossible

Robbie: one date that's all I'm asking

Tori: come on!

Robbie: they don't like me even back before the puppet it was clear I don't fit here so lets face it. I cant walk right up to Cat and say hey she'd run away. But look at you your making friends and having parties and adapting with impressive speed! Just 20 minutes when were sitting so our knees can touch yes it's a tiny inconvenience but it means so much. Cause out of all of California you can get me what I need.  
>And what I need is Cat<p>

Boy: Cat, Cat

Robbie: very hot Cat

Boys: very hot very hot

Robbie: beautiful Cat

Girls: ahhhh

Robbie: make her aper

Boys: if you want a girl the girl you want is Cat

Girls: Cat, Cat

Robbie: very hot Cat

Boys: very hot very hot

Robbie: go tell cat I'm waiting here here the problem every minute every second that I wait might be to late. So lets face it if I ever had the chance the time is now so who cares how. Just do your best and I wont bother you again and that's a promise garneted so you can help me out and we can both do very well. Or I can turn around and make your life a living hell! It's up to you you've got the choice you've got incentive to succeed. YES I know it sounds insane Rex Powers can explain you've got to help me Tori help me tori help me tori help me Tori. GET! ME! What! i…!

Tori: alright I'll try

Robbie: I knew you would

**YEAH! I love Cabbie so cute!(but mainly Bade). Review!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
